


Downtime

by WritingSiren



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian secretly ships it, Deacury, Fanart, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Freddie being a tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: A look back on Freddie's and John's first kiss.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write another one... lol. But I couldn't get this idea out of my head!! It took forever for me to write though. Hope you like it anyways though!

John and Freddie lied in their hotel bed, relaxing after yet another successful show. Freddie rested his head on John's chest, grinning and tracing patterns onto his skin. To say he was happy was an understatement. He was already feeling amazing after the show, but being properly fucked by his lover right after? He couldn't be any happier. He was sure Brian and Roger were having a similar celebration as well...

John looked up at the ceiling while he played with Freddie's long gorgeous hair. He closed his eyes and yawned, almost falling asleep...

"Deaky...?" Freddie spoke up.

"Hm?" John answered sleepily.

"...Do you remember our first kiss?"

John smiled. "Of course I do. A bit awkward, but I liked it."

"Awkward?" Freddie sat up to look at John with a grin. "You should be the last person to call anything awkward."

John opened his eyes to look at his lover. "Well, how would you describe it?"

" _I_ thought it was wonderful, thank you very much," Freddie huffed. "Though I think my bloody teeth got in the way..."

John gently pulled him back down to his chest. "So, it was awkward?"

Freddie sighed and smiled. "I guess you're right." He snuggled closer to John with his head underneath his chin. "Do you... remember _when_ it happened?"

"Of course, Freddie," John kissed Freddie's hair and yawned again. "Now go to sleep, yeah?"

\--

_2 Years Ago_

John took a deep breath as he listened to the crowd cheering just outside the door to enter the stage. He played a few notes on his bass, fidgeted with his hair, anything to help himself calm down. He's played in front of people before, but this was... Different. He was the new bassist for Queen, a role he never imagined he'd have. He did a great job impressing his new band mates (especially Freddie), but how would that translate on stage? He'd find out in only a matter of seconds...

"Hey..." Came a voice behind him. Freddie strolled up beside him. He wore that iconic black-and-white diamond jumpsuit that he knew made John weak in the knees (and made his ass look fantastic). He gave John a gentle smile and rubbed his back. "Are you ready?"

John just nodded and smiled nervously. In reality, he was extremely anxious, but he tried not to show it.

The hand Freddie was using to rub John's back moved to hold his hand. "You'll be okay. I promise."

John grinned at him. "Thanks, Freddie." He absentmindedly stroked the back of Freddie's hand with his thumb, another way to try and calm down. Was it just him, or was Freddie staring at his lips...?

"They're ready for us," Roger said as he hurried past them. Brian followed him and glanced at the pair, grinning when he noticed their hands linked together.

Freddie cleared his throat. "Right. Let's put on a grand performance, shall we?" He lead John up the stairs to the stage, letting go of his hand just before the curtains opened.

The cheering only got louder as the four of them walked out onto the stage. As they each got into their positions, Freddie glanced over at John. John noticed him and smiled, Freddie winking in return.

"Good evening, all you beautiful people!" Freddie spoke into the microphone. "Are you all ready?"

The crowd cheered and chanted in return.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" He grinned at them all. "So some of you may have noticed our new bassist, John Deacon. I think you all will really like him."

John gave a shy smile and waved. If the pressure wasn't on before, it definitely was now. It was one thing to imagine yourself playing in front of a huge crowd of people, but it was a whole different thing to actually do it.

Freddie looked over his shoulder at Roger, then at Brian, and he started to sing.

\--

Backstage, after the show, everyone was feeling pretty good. It played out much better than John thought it would've, and he was more than relieved about that.

"Good work, mate." Roger said to John from his dressing room as he was about to close the door. John nodded and grinned.

John made his way to his dressing room, closing the door. As soon as he put his bass back in its case, he heard a frantic knock on the door.

"Yeah?" He answered.

The door opened to reveal a very excited Freddie, grinning from ear to ear. John barely had enough time to ask what was going on before he was pulled into a tight hug, almost being lifted off the floor.

"Sweetheart, you were amazing!" Freddie said happily.

"Oh!" John said in surprise. "Thanks, Fred."

Freddie let go of him, still smiling wide. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

John smiled back and shrugged. "Well, you were right."

Freddie held John's hands in his and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed him.

John gasped quietly. Was this really happening right now? Not that he minded it... Freddie's lips were soft and full. He closed his eyes and kissed back, reaching up to cup Freddie's face in his hands.

Freddie smirked into the kiss as a sneaky little idea popped into his head. As he pulled away from the kiss, he made sure to suck on John's bottom lip ever so slightly.

John opened his eyes and blinked at his lover, his face redder than Brian's guitar. He was at a loss for words. "Freddie..."

Freddie giggled. "Weren't expecting that, were you, Deaky?" he purred. He started to back away to leave the room, still grinning wide.

"Freddie, wait, wh-where are you going?" John asked, confused but grinning as well.

"You'll have to follow me to find out~" Freddie winked as he slowly pulled down one of the shoulders of his jumpsuit. If Freddie wasn't being a tease before, he definitely was now.

"You'll regret being such a tease later, my dear!" John followed the constantly giggly Freddie to wherever he was off to.

\--

Freddie smiled as he replayed that day in his head. And even though his boyfriend was already fast asleep, he still whispered, "Goodnight, John~"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: [A quick little sketch of Freddie and John to go with the fic~](https://sta.sh/0goubaz1ti1). I couldn't actually get it to insert into the story for the life of me lol.


End file.
